


Hear Me Out

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: “Where do you think you’d be right now if you hadn’t found me on Lian Yu?”





	Hear Me Out

Nyssa rolled over only to discover that the other half of the bed was cold and empty. A glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table told her that it was nearly 3:30 in the morning. Sara had changed a lot since she had begun training with the League a decade before, but she had never been fond of the hours they kept, especially the early wake up calls. She slid out of bed and pulled on the closest shirt she could find before setting off on a search their apartment. 

Their space was relatively small and it took no time at all for Nyssa to make her way to the room that they had filled with mats and various pieces of workout equipment. Sara had her back to Nyssa and was doing pullups in at a rapid pace when the taller girl found her. Nyssa watched for a moment with her shoulder pressed up against the doorframe. 

Sara dropped to the floor without a sound and strode over to a heavy bag that was perched in the corner. She landed a handful of combinations before Nyssa finally spoke up. “Imagine all that we could accomplish if you were willing to wake up at this time everyday.” 

Sara didn’t respond, instead continuing to beat out a rhythmic cadence on the bag. Nyssa moved further into the room, though still leaving a few feet of distance between herself and Sara. “Beloved?” She asked, her voice much softer this time. 

Sara threw an elbow into the bag and turned to face Nyssa. Instead of the anger that the raven haired woman expected to see, she found only sadness and a hint of worry in her expression. 

Nyssa’s stomach clenched. “What happened? Is everything alright with your father?” 

Sara shook her head. “He’s fine. It’s just…” She brought a hand up and rubbed the back of her neck. “Where do you think you’d be right now if you hadn’t found me on Lian Yu?” 

“I have never considered it.” Nyssa brought her eyebrows together and cocked her head slightly to the side. “I have to ask, that was over ten years ago, why inquire about it now?” 

“I’ve been thinking and I can’t help but think that your life would have been much easier if you’d never met me. All I’ve ever done is cause you pain. Hell, you lost an empire that you’d been working towards your entire life because of me.” 

A casual observation of their conversation would lend little information about Sara’s emotional state, but Nyssa had known her too well for too long and picked up on the slight tremble of Sara’s hands down at her sides and the infrequent twitch of her left eye that indicated that she was severely distressed. 

Nyssa took a step towards Sara but was stopped short by Sara’s hand going up between them. “Nyssa please. Hear me out.” 

Nyssa used her hand to slowly bring Sara’s down in front of them and as she did, she interlocked their fingers. “Believe me Sara, I have heard you. Everytime that you apologized when you thought I was asleep and all of the other times when you knew I was awake. I would be wrong if I said our journey was an easy one but I cannot think of a single good story that was. You are right that I lost a lot in the last few years, but what you do not see is all that I have gained. If not for you, I would never have learned to love or that I was even capable of it. I would have been stuck in the same cycle of training and killing for the rest of my life with no reprieve and nothing even remotely close to happiness.” 

Nyssa brought their hands up to her lips and kissed the back of Sara’s. “So, to answer your question, if I had never found you and you had died on that island, the largest and most important part of me would never have lived.” 

Sara looked up at her with teary eyes. “Are you sure?” 

Nyssa finished closing the distance between them and wrapped both arms around Sara’s waist. “Yes. Now let’s get you a shower and then we can go back to bed.” 

Sara stood up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on Nyssa’s lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Nyssa said before leading their way out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated! :)


End file.
